Waiting
by Sabor Tooth Tiger
Summary: Sequel to 'He's My Son'. Selena and Oreyn try to get ready for the baby. Jack is found dead but is he really lost for good?
1. A long time later

I don't own Oblivion. I only own my made-up characters.

Waiting

Summery: Sequel to 'He's My Son'. Selena and Oreyn try to get ready for the baby. Jack is found dead but is he really lost for good?

Chapter 1

_Months later_

Selena stood up. Her belly was already bulging. She was at her desk in the fighter's guild. She had been forbidden from doing any quests and personally, she was happy for that. When Selena was now standing fully upright, a stack of papers in her hands.

She slowly went down the stairs to the second floor and was about to head down the next set when she heard a voise from behind. "Should you really be at work right now?" She turned to see Jack. An orc in the guild stood just a little ways behind him.

"Well, my condition isn't going to stop me from working!" She suddenly spat. Jack gave fish eyes. "I was just saying. You have been kind of, I dunno…Random?" He asked.

"Random…are we talking about me?" Selena asked a bit confused. Jack puzzled. "Yeah…I mean you should be resting due to the fact th-" He began but Selena cut him off in another flash of furry.

"I'm not handicapped now go to Oreyn for another mission!" He didn't need to be told twice before he bolted down stairs to Oreyn and hid behind him. Oreyn looked at him and gave Jack a _'What the heck!'_ look.

"Are women supposed to be random when they're pregnant?" He asked innocently, looking at the dunmer for protection from Selena's wrath. Oreyn just went back to eating. "Most of them are…" was the only Reply Jack got from the dunmer.

"So…" Chuckled Jack. "What missions do you have for me?"

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: That's it for the first chappie. How is it? I'll have more and longer chapters later on, don't worry.


	2. Problems! Selena is scary

I don't own Oblivion. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: Sorry I haven't written in a while.

Chapter 2

"Jack! Get up here!" Selena yelled. Jack, who just got done with a mission, ran up the stairs to get to Selena. He was bleeding and sweating and his hair was out of place. "Yes?" He squeaked. Selena slammed a stack of papers into his chest. "Paper! Now!" She yelled and stormed back to her desk and sat down.

OOOOOOOOOO

Just as Oreyn was done repairing his mace, he just manage to see Jack run down stairs with a stack of papers to deliver to anvil's fighter's guild.

"She scares me!" Jack managed to yell out just as he ran out the door. Oreyn broke out in sweat. How he hated this part of pregnancy. He just hoped that Selena will get out of it soon.

OOOOOOOOOO

Through the ashes and rubble of the fortress, a dark hand broke out of them. It was followed by a whole body in a form of a dunmer. Shirt torn, he was only in pants.

He lifted his face to the wilderness and gave a hearty laugh and his eyes glowed red as his teeth were sharper than knives. "Can't get rid of me that easy…_dad._"

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: How do you like it? I tried to make it long but it's hard for me to come up with ideas. I hope you liked this.


	3. Mood Swings

I don't own Oblivion. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: I want to tell you something that happened recently when I played Oblivion. Time: 9:55 AM today. Ok, I was a khajiit and in Greenmead soggy hollow when suddenly a giant mud crab attacks me. I slice it and dies on one hit! No lie! It's true! And it almost gave me a heart attack, metaphorically speaking. I tossed it in the water and took a re-look at it and it still was huge! Was it supposed to be that big? Or was it a glitch?

Chapter 3

"Ok, Oreyn. Here are all the supplies we need for the baby." Selena said and handed Oreyn a long list of supplies and he broke out in sweat.

"Let's see, 'Diapers, baby powder, crib, glass bottle, diaper bag, baby sp-'oh boy…Selena, I'm not sure I have enough money for all of this." He said nervously. Selena's eyes watered.

"I don't either! But we have to or we'll be horrible parents!" She broke out crying. Oreyn looked around frantically. No one was around to help him with her emotional break downs.

"I-It's ok Selena. I'm sure we can think of something. But what…" He trailed off. Selena scowled. "Oh, you better, mister! I'm not going to do it by myself!" She hissed. He backed away. Giving a scowl of his own to hide his nervousness.

'_I hate this part. Oh well, get ready for happy then confused and back to sad.'_ He thought to himself. And sure enough, Selena immediately went to happy mode. "And after that we can put flowers in everyone's hair and call them squeaky!" She cheered.

"Huh?" He asked. It was getting hard to tell what was going to happen.

"Huh? 'huh?' Are we talking about the baby or me?" Selena was confused. "Now I'm sad because we don't have money for the baby." She started crying again. _'And we're back on this subject.'_ Oreyn said in his head (A/N: Lol! That rhymed! I'm a poet and didn't even know it.)

OOOOOOOOOO

"Is Selena going hard on you again?" The bar lady asked. She was one of his friends that Jack kept a secret of. "Yeah. I can barley get healed now a days." Jack groaned.

The lady nodded and poured him a glass of wine. "Well, what's wrong?" She asked. "Selena…keep it a secret because it's shunned here, is having Oreyn's kid." Jack said. The bar lady gasped but closed her mouth again. "Sure. I'll keep it quiet." She whispered to him.

"Thanks, Ella." Jack smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and left. They had been a couple for half a year now. They didn't marry yet but Jack was defiantly not ready. And yes, she's a wood elf.

OOOOOOOOOO

"You thought you killed me didn't you? Well I'll show you. It takes more than an explosion to kill a ghost." Valen cackled and continued to sharpen his swored.

OOOOOOOOOO

_Oreyn looked his son in the eyes as the spirit floated around. A ghostly tear came from Valen's eyes. "I'm sorry dad. I didn't mean to…I just wanted peace for all these months." Valen said and more tears came from his eyes._

_Oreyn wished he could comfort his dead son but he would just go right through him. "I didn't really mean to kill or hurt you…I just want to…I just…" He was silent. "I just missed mom. And I thought that if I got revenge on you, she would come back." Valen cried in agony._

"_Valen, your mother loved you, she never wanted this to happen." Oreyn whispered but it was hear by Valen. Oreyn sighed. "Nothing can bring your mother back. But hopefully, you get to see her again." Oreyn said and sighed again._

"_If you do see her, tell her hi for me?" He asked. The ghost smiled. "Sure thing dad." Valen whispered. A beam of light came. Valen's ghost was drug up higher and higher. "I love you dad." Was the last thing Oreyn heard before his son went to rest forever._

"Oreyn, wake up." Selena said and shook him. Oreyn's eyes opened and he was in his house, Selena was in a nightgown right beside him on the bed. He rubbed his eyes and felt wetness. He was crying?

"It was a nightmare." Selena said. Oreyn rolled on his side and faced her. "I heard you cry. You also were whimpering. What were you dreaming about?" She asked the dunmer. He though back to the dream.

"Nothing important. Come now, lets get some sleep." He whispered. "Ok." She replied. They gave each other a kiss before falling back to sleep.

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Good? Bad? I hope you enjoyed this.


	4. Death of Jack

I don't own Oblivion. I only own my made-up characters.

Chapter 4

Jack was on one of his missions in a mine. All the miners ran out screaming that they seen a ghost. "Ghost…Ha! I ain't afraid of no ghost!" Jack said with a hint of fear in his voise. He could handle bandits, mages. Heck! Even monsters and animals. But undead! No way. But that wasn't going to stop him.

Unknown to the bosmer, Valen's spirit snuck up behind him. "I made the mistake of luring my father to a trap with a hostage. I will not make that mistake again! Now my father will suffer just as I have! Starting with his best friend!" He hissed.

Jack just had enough time to see Valen's transparent spirit before a swored was jabbed through his cheast. Jack fell to his knees and with a hand, held the sword and the other on the ground to help keep him upright. Valen laughed evilly and vanished.

Jack coughed and blood spewed from his mouth and his wound. Using as much magic as he could, he summoned his pet dog (A/N: Don't know if you can on the game but oh well). "Go...get help…Fang…go get…Oreyn…" He gasped and fell face forward.

The dog obeyed and ran out of the abandoned mine and to the town Oreyn was in. He ran as fast as he could on his powerful legs of his and soon he was at the town's gate. It was closed. The dog whimpered and pawed at the door. The guard saw this.

"What's wrong? Did your owner leave you out here?" He asked the dog as if it could understand. And it seemed to. Because it barked at the guard afterwards. The guard laughed and opened it and Fang rushed inside. The Guard closed the gate.

OOOOOOOOOO

Oreyn had sat down on the steps of the fighter's guild entrance when he saw Fang, Jack's pet dog, running at him, his collar jingled as he ran. Fang stopped at Oreyn and barked frantically. Jack wouldn't send Fang unless it was necessary.

Oreyn stood up. "Take me to Jack, Fang." Oreyn ordered. Fang soon took off and Oreyn followed him. He had a bad feeling. When the got there, Fang ran into the darkness and was followed by Oreyn. Fang went to a blob of darkness and nuzzled at it then whimpered.

Oreyn lit a torch and saw Jack with a sword going straight through him. He was on his stomach, handle on the same side. Oreyn rushed over and turned Jack onto his back (A/N: I rhymed again!). Oreyn kneeled at his friend's side.

Jack's eyes just barley cracked open. Blood dripped from his mouth and left a trail on his chin. "I'm…sorry…I wasn't…strong enough…to save myself." He gasped. More blood seeped from his wound. He gave a weak smile.

Oreyn's mouth was a gaped. "No, it wasn't your fault, my friend." He whispered. Jack still had his weak smile. "At least I'll leave, knowing I'll hear the words 'my friend' from you…" He rasped. His breath slowed as more blood came from his body.

"Jack. You can't leave us. Selena…and I…We can't do some things on our own…Try to hold on…We'll get you some help and…" Oreyn stopped himself and looked to the ground. "Don't be…ridiculous…we both know I can't be saved…You have Ella…She works in a bar not…far from…here…she'll help…y…ou…" Jack's voise was breaking.

Another smile appeared on the blue haired bosmer's face. "I'll say 'hi' to Pack for you and Selena…I'll even talk to Maglir for…h…er…" His voise broke again. Jack laid his head back down. Oreyn's hand wrapped around his friend's. Jack closed his eyes and with a smile he said: "My…best…friends…" Then he stopped breathing.

Oreyn's eyes watered and Fang howled. Fang sat down and howled some more, over and over. Years came from the dunmer's eyes as he let the truth in. They had lost a friend. "I swear. When I find who did this, I'll make them pay, personally!" Oreyn gave a scowled and stood up. Anger all over his face with tears streaming down his cheeks.

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Wahhhhhh! I need a hug! (Valen hugs her) Thanks…wait…Valen? (sees Valen) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Valen: What?

A/N: A ghost!...(hours later) Now back to what I was saying, Like it? Hate it? Oh! And I'm glad that the mud crab was supposed to be like that. My game freezes and glitches all the time. Do I need a new one or something? I think it's just that I play it A LOT. Oh, well. I'll give the game a rest for a while.


	5. I'm on a roll today!

I don't own Oblivion. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: Thanks for the advice 99luftbalons but is not useful for me because I use the Xbox 360 version. I don't know where or how to get the PC one. Is it hard to control and use it? I really want to play other oblivion games as well. Did they make 1 and 2? I don't know. I think I have 3. Or was it 4? I can't read the number on the case.

Chapter 5

Selena sat in bed crying. Oreyn had his arms wrapped around her in a hug to help calm her down but it didn't help much. He told her about Jack and it made her really upset.

"It's my fault. I forced him to do more work than he was ready for. I should have known better." She cried more. Oreyn hushed her and held Selena closer to him. He was no longer in his armor. He was now in black smith pants and a huntsman shirt.

"It wasn't your fault. He wasn't supposed to be in there anyway. I will avenge him." He said but it made Selena burst out crying more. "No! I can't live with another death! Especially my husband! I've had enough death!" She cried more. Now Oreyn was sure that this wasn't a mood swing but her real feelings.

"Losing Maglir was hard enough! Then Losing Bruner, Pack, and now Jack is too much! And if you die…I don't know what I'd do!" She cried harder at that last statement.

Oreyn's face softened even more. Selena had another friend. Martin. He was still alive. _'But for how long?'_ He asked himself. "I mean…I can't care for the baby myself and stand with the pain of the loss of everyone I know." She kept crying.

Oreyn knew that all of her stress would not only hurt her, but the baby too. He had to calm her down. "But, Selena. I'm still here. And you still have two other friends. Jaffere and Martin. You're not alone. If I die those two could help you." He said hopefully. He knew that sounded heartless but it was true.

"It's not the same, Oreyn!" She snapped at him and cried in hid chest. "I need you…" She cried some more but it was muffled in Oreyn's cheast. He began to gently rub her head with his hand and rub her back.

"It's ok, Selena…I'm not going anywhere." He whispered. They stayed that way, unknowing they were being watched by an unknown force.

OOOOOOOOOO

Valen rubbed his transparent hands together in glee. "My plan is working." He told himself and gave a gleeful laugh. "Soon, I will be free and able to rest in peace with the pleasure if watching my father to suffer and my stepmother to lose my half sibling." Hs laughed some more.

He was able to see them without actually being there himself. All he had to do was concentrate. His mind went back to Talon. He made a vain attempt to rid the world of him.

"I wonder, did that traitor actually die, or did he end up like me? Ah, who cares! Right now I get to make the rest of my plan." He cackled. He let the vision of Selena and Oreyn swim out of his head and he floated in the air to meditate.

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: There we go. I'll try to make it longer if I get…I almost typed 'revenge'. As soon as I get 'ideas' is what I meant to type. Lol. I type too much of Valen if he's going to effect my typing.

Valen: Hey!

A/N: (sticks out tongue at Valen)


	6. Unbrighted future

I don't own Oblivion. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: Sorry I haven't written for a while. I was preoccupied. Oh and if I decide to bring Jack back, should his character be more serious?

Chapter 6

Selena tossed and turned in her and Oreyn's bed. Maglir was in it. And he said the strangest words.

_Selena floated in a dark void. She started to walk until she saw a familiar figure. Finally it came into view and she stopped. Selena smiled widely. "Maglir!" She cried and hugged him close. He grinned and held her close. Then he pulled away and frowned._

"_Selena, I have some terrible news." He said. Selena frowned and raised an eyebrow then it went back. "You can not have the baby!" He demanded. Selena was shocked. "What are you talking about?" She yelled._

_Maglir sighed and then a vision filled the room. The whole world of ciradill were in ashes and smoke. The skies were blood red. Dead, putrid bodies lay everywhere. But one stood standing. A dunmer with a hair style like Jack's, only longer, Skin green as Oreyn's, The muscular figure of a champion, black around his eyes as night and black lips as death._

_If he wasn't smiling evilly, he'd look like he was scowling the way he had his eyes. His fur greaves were battered and torn and stained with blood. He faced Selena. "Am I good enough now, mother?" Was what he said and crossed his arms and laughed to the sky. That's when the vision died away and went to a new one._

_Another dunmer lay there. He looked like Oreyn but was younger and more muscular. He wore leather armor. He lay dead on a spike. And down on the ground dead were the bodies of…_

_The vision went away and Selena was with Maglir again. She was shocked._

"_Who were they?" She asked with a shaky voise. "Your twins." He said. Selena gasped at him. "That's right. You don't have just one baby, you are bearing two." He said and pointed at her stomach. Selena shook her head. "No, there has to be a way to prevent this besides the death of my children!" She commanded._

_Maglir sighed and waved her away into the darkness and Maglir disappeared._

Selena awoke when she felt Oreyn shake her. She bolted up right and there was Oreyn, in nothing but black wool shorts. Selena's eyes traced over his muscular body before remembering what Maglir had said. "Are you ok, Selena? I heard you scream." He sounded worried.

Selena nodded and collapsed in his arms and they held each other for a long time before going back to bed. Selena never told him her dream. Just as she closed her eyes, her baby kicked her. She groaned a bit. One more month until they were due, and they were barley ready.

OOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile, back at the cemetery. "I-I can't…breathe…" someone said from under the dirt of Jack's grave. Suddenly, Jack's hand popped out, followed by the rest of him. He laid on the side of his grave, panting. "Thank goodness for being a vampire." He gasped. For some, reason, the disease decided that now was the perfect time to infest his body.

He had gotten the disease while on a mission and unlike Pack, He drank the blood of people. Hey, he has to stay alive because Selena and Oreyn need him. As he stood up, he remembered that it was tradition to bury people with absolutely no clothes. He laughed at his own stupidity and went to find some clothes, staying hidden in the shadows as he did.

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: So how was it? I'm hoping to have more real quickly.


	7. Unexpected Surprises

I don't own Oblivion. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: Sorry I haven't written in a while. I was side-tracked and I had to re-play the game to get the idea of it. Also I had to re-read the story. Lol. Here it goes.

Romance/Tragedy/Humor

Chapter 7

Selena tossed and turned. It had only been a few weeks. Only one more day until the babies were due. Her head was full of sweat and her stomach ached so badly. Oreyn had been out, the guild needed him and the only one with her was Jack's girlfriend, Ella. Ella was reading a book and did not notice Selena's condition for Selena uttered no sound due to all the pain. The image Maglir had given her still crept around in her mind.

Finally, Selena whimpered and curled up, no longer able to take the pain as her face scrunched up and her teeth bared and gritted. Ella put down her book and gasped. The bosmer maiden dropped her book, got out of the chair she was on and ran to Selena's side.

"What hurts?!" Ella asked frantically. Selena didn't answer. Instead she let out a loud scream that could be heard throughout Chorrol (A/N: I had the game on so I could spell the town's names). Ella panicked. "What do I do? What do I do?!" She yelled, having never been in a situation like this before.

Right on time, Oreyn came into the house to see Selena in pain on the bed and Ella by her side. Oreyn went over to them and rested a cold hand on Selena's forehead. It was still covered in sweat. "Go get a chapel maiden." He said almost calmly but shaken by this.

Ella didn't hesitate. So she ran out the door and ran through yards and jumped over fences. That was how Ryu always went when he was in a hurry there. He had told Ella about it the last time he was there (A/N: If you don't know who Ryu is then read my story 'Following your gut.' It explains what he looks like. But I'm either going to have to replace that story with him in it or I'm going to delete it because it's an old one and not a very good idea for a story).

Oreyn grasped Selena's hand and her eyes tightened together as she squeezed his hand so tight that he could hear his bones pop. Ella soon came back with a chapel man. Not the best choice but he was the only one there, a high elf. Areldur was his name (A/N: Yey!). He rubbed his hands along Selena's stomach and his face grew pale.

"We need some supplies, we have to get ready. The babies are coming NOW!" He commanded.

OOOOOOOOOO

Jack finished drinking a tiny bit of blood from a beggar. The beggar slept near Oreyn's house, strangely. He didn't want to kill the man so that's why he only took a little. That's when he heard a terrified scream that was so familiar to him. Jack raised an eyebrow, trying to think of what or who made it…still thinking….and more thinking…thinking some more…

"Selena!" He cried. (Finally!) He was so close to the house that before he knew it, he ran right into the side of the house. Then he fell to the ground. When he sat up, his face was red from where he had hit the wall. He got up and looked through the window…

…Only to look away in disgust. Selena had already had one of her babies and was getting ready for the other one. It was natural. Sometimes babies came a little late but others come a little late and some were right on time. Jack walked into the shadows and paced. He knew they were not his but Selena was his friend and it was natural that he should be worried. Jack's own mother died while giving birth to him.

"C'mon, Selena. You can do this." Jack silently begged. And prayed that she would be ok and not suffer the fate that his mother did. Jack almost laughed when he looked it, Selena was not yet done having the babies but it looked as if Oreyn was giving himself a heart attack (which he wasn't).

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: That's all I have for now. I feel all warm and fuzzy now that this chapter is done.


	8. Valen makes a move

I don't own Oblivion. I only own my made-up characters.

Chapter 8

Finally, it was done. Both the babies were now resting in little cribs, cleaned, diapered and fed. Areldur went back to the chapel after getting Selena, himself and the items they used when the babies were about to be delivered. Selena slept and rested in bed and Oreyn and Ella looked down at the babies, Oreyn smiled proudly. They were baby dunmers but their skin was as green as Oreyn's. One had black around his eyes and black but looked peaceful. The other one had Selena's features. The calm expression and a relaxed posture. Both were boys.

Ella smiled. "They're beautiful, Oreyn." Ella complemented. Oreyn didn't say anything but was still proud. Soon, Selena woke up and laid still in bed and Oreyn by her side. "We still have to name them." She said weakly. "Yes, we do." He said. He rubbed his chin with his hand. "The one that almost looks like me, I want to name him Oreyn. After his father." Selena said and smiled.

Oreyn smiled back. "And the one with black eyes and mouth will be called, Black-Wolf-Jack. Our dear friend's name in it." He said. Selena looked down sadly but looked back up happily. She laid back down to sleep with her head facing the window. But before she went to sleep, she could have sworn that she saw a flash of baby blue hair.

OOOOOOOOOO

Jack ducked down just in time to avoid Selena from seeing him. She wasn't ready to. And neither was Oreyn. But he did hear the name picking and saw the babies. They were beautiful truly. And it made him sad because now he might not be able to have any. He shook his head. "Of course I will…just not right now….they don't need to know just yet." Jack whispered to himself and before he went away, he took one last glance at the house before running out the gate and into the forest.

OOOOOOOOOO

Valen closed the image of the happy little family. How he was sick of the little family. He would make them pay for their interferences (he's referring to the babies). Soon he vanished and appeared at the bed side of the cribs that were aligned side-by-side. Oreyn and Selena were in a deep sleep by now. First, Valen went to the baby with black eyes and lips.

His brought his hand to hover over the crib. "I bring upon you a curse that will make you easy for darkness." He whispered and sparkles fell from his transparent hand and onto the baby and disappeared when they touched Black-Wolf-Jack's skin. Then he went to the other baby that looked so much like Selena yet reminded him of Oreyn. He made his hand hover over baby Oreyn's crib.

"I bring upon you, a curse to be weak and pathetic until the time is right to find your own strength." He whispered and yet again, the same thing happened. Baby Oreyn started to cry loudly but Black-Wolf-Jack just kept on sleeping. Valen laughed and vanished back to his hiding spot. Time to watch the fun.

OOOOOOOOOO

Oreyn went over to his second born infant. He held they little baby in his arms, hoping that he would stop crying. But he didn't. Baby Oreyn just kept on crying. "Hush young one. Why are you crying?" Oreyn asked the infant softly as he rocked the baby gently. Baby Oreyn eventually stopped crying but Oreyn knew that something was horribly wrong. It was that same feeling he had when Valen was born. Only this one was worse.

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: I am working really hard to make these longer. My wrist hurts. Hope you like this.


	9. Ten Years Later

I don't own Oblivion. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: The baby that was named after Oreyn will be called Azul. And Black-Wolf-Jack will be called Either Wolf or Black. Most likely Wolf.

Chapter 9

_Ten Years Later_

Selena and Oreyn sat down in chairs that sat in front of the teacher's desk. They had gotten a letter telling about Wolf's behavior. Azul and Wolf looked like they did in Selena's dream only more chibi-like. They both had inherited the black hair. Wolf's hair was like Jack had his only Wolf's hair was longer. Azul had his hair the way Oreyn had his. They also both inherited green skin only Wolf's skin was darker. The family's secret was found out but everyone got used to it.

Both ten year olds sat in a corner as the teacher told them of the fight that had happened not too long ago at recess. Wolf grinned as he remembered the whole thing.

_Flashback_

_Azul was shoved to the ground by an altamer kid. She had satin blonde hair and wore a green dress. "Get up, Loser." She sneered and her friends chanted behind her. Both girls of the same race. Azul refused to let the tears that threatened to fall, to come out. "Leave me alone!" He yelled back and the girls laughed while mimicking him with snobbish tones._

_Wolf, who had just noticed the scene, left detention, which he was supposed to stay in after putting a imperial's hair into, and dot in front of his fallen brother. "Back off." Wolf warned the trio. They laughed again. "What ya gonna do? Tell your daddy?" She laughed again. Then the one with a blue dress came out._

"_Or maybe your dad's too weak and needs your mommy to protect him and both of you." The blue dress girl said then laughed with the others. Wolf scowled. How these three just tick him off._

_End Flashback_

Things had gotten pretty much down hill after that. The fight had caused quite a stir. Sadly, Azul had gotten a black eye after trying to break the fight up. "I just don't know what to do about him anymore." Selena sobbed and covered her face with her hands. Of course they were referring to Wolf.

"And not only that, he skips classes, gets away from detention somehow, gets into fights, and it just seems like he's all happy about all of that. Is he…happy…at home?" The orc teacher said and when she got no answer, she pulled out a stack of papers. "I ask him to write a poem for extra credit and I wanted it to be about something nice but all he does is write depressing stuff." The orc sighed.

"If you can't do anything about that boy, then I'm afraid that he will be taken away." The teacher said. "No…Please Mrs. Kono." Selena begged. Mrs. Kono sighed. "I'm afraid that that's the law around here now days. Either he becomes a better person, or Black-Wolf-Jack will be taken away." She said. Wolf didn't need to look up. He knew the faces on his parents were.

Azul had heard and clung to Wolf's arm. Wolf almost felt sorry for his brother. If he wasn't there, then who'll protect Azul from bullies?

OOOOOOOOOO

Valen grinned evilly. Only ten more years before his plan would fully succeed. He laughed at how the little, poor family was being torn apart. He knew how devastated one of his half siblings must be right now but he didn't really care. Valen just continued to watch what happened.

OOOOOOOOOO

Wolf stayed awake at night. Oreyn and Selena were able to save enough money to give the kids a bed room up stairs. Wolf could hear the soft steady breathing of his brother. Wolf turned to his side. "Black, you awake?" Azul's voise asked. Wolf sat up. His brother always called him the first part of his name so Wolf gave up trying to get him to call him Wolf.

He faced his brother's bed that was across the room. Wolf could see him almost clearly because they had been in there for hours. "No. What do you want?" Wolf hissed quietly. "I don't want you to get taken away." Azul whimpered. Wolf kept quiet and heard his younger brother sob quietly. "I'm not going to get taken away. That's just what parents say to keep kids in line." He finally said in full lie and laid back down. He hoped that Azul would believe it.

He guessed Azul did because he hears the soft steady breathing of his brother again. Wolf sighed and closed his eyes…only for them to open again. The voices were coming back.

_Come to me._

_Join darkness._

_Come to us. Come to me. Come to darkness._

The voices repeated over and over in Wolf's head and even over-lapped each other. He got out of bed and sank to his knees, clutching his head and eyes squeezed shut tightly and his teeth were clenched. Each time the words repeated, they got louder and louder. Wolf begged for them to go away. He couldn't believe he was begging but anything to make them go away.

Finally, the voices that haunted his head went away slowly. Wolf slowly got up and laid back onto his bed. His arms wrapped around the pillow and his face scrunched up like they had before as he struggled not to cry.

OOOOOOOOOO

Chibi-(Japanese) Kid

Azul-(Spanish) Blue


	10. Memories

I don't own Oblivion. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: Sorry I took so long.

Chapter 10

"_Daddy, watch me! Watch me!" a four year old Wolf called out to his dad. He had managed to do great move with his wooden swored. Oreyn stood out side the city gate with Selena and Azul. "Yeah, I see you." Ha called back. But that's when Azul let out a cry from the forest and caused Oreyn to run to where the younger boy was._

_Wolf stared disappointedly to where his father had disappeared to go to Azul. He was happy that his mother was there but he really wanted to show his father his new move. He dropped his swored and walked to his mother._

_She understood what he wanted and she picked him up. He laid his tiny head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around Selena's neck slightly. Selena rocked her body side-to side just to calm the sad boy in her arms down._

Oreyn opened his eyes. He smiled. He hated that he left when Wolf wanted to show him something but He had to go see if Azul was alright. That memory was one of his favorites. Well the first part of it was.

_(Eight years ago)_

_The boys were just two at the time. "Here you go, Wolf." Selena cooed to the baby as she handed him a cloth bear. Wolf just stared at it with curious eyes then he banged it everywhere he could reach, making cooing noises._

_Selena just laughed at this. "He's just like you, Oreyn." She said to Oreyn, who was making a disgusted face by changing Azul's diaper. He hated that job. Not only did he have to change them, he had to clean out the cloth diapers._

"_That's just great…" He groaned. Selena just laughed at that. "Why do I have to be on diaper duty?" He asked miserably. "Because I did it last week and it's your week now." She replied. Both babies just looked at their father and laughed at the faces he made._

(Present)

He still laughed at that memory. Selena found that very humorous. He heard footsteps and he looked up. There was Selena standing there with an album. "I miss it when they were babies." She said.

_Azul and Wolf were three years old now. Wolf just stood up on his two legs with the help of Oreyn. "Come on Wolf. You can do it." He encouraged the infant. As Wolf's tiny hands were in Oreyn's great ones._

_Slowly, Oreyn let Wolf's hands go and walked a tiny ways away from him. Wolf wiggled and stumbled on his feet but eventually gained his balance and slowly walked up to him. Oreyn's arms were out for the baby to go through._

They both sighed. "That was cute. That was one of the times you actually helped with their emotional well beings." Selena joked. Oreyn managed a small smile.

OOOOOOOOOO

Azul walked down the stairs. It was Saturday and there was no school that day and the next. Just when he reached the bottom step, his head filled with pain. Azul gripped his head in pain. He became dizzy and nauseous. Stumbling, he fell off of the step and hit the floor with a loud THUD!

He whimpered as the pain increased. His body shook and he dug his fingernails in his head so hard that blood came from his tiny wounds. Azul whimpered some more.

_Join us…_

_Die…_

_Wimp…_

_Give up…you can't win…_

"No! Leave me alone!" Azul shouted out loud so that the entire house almost vibrated. Wolf had heard his brother's cry and ran down to where Azul had fallen and kneeled by his side. Azul's eyes were tightly shut closed.

Wolf shook his brother slightly. "Azul? Azul! Can you hear me?! Azul!" Wolf called out. When Azul didn't answer, Wolf began to panic. Azul was the same weight and height as him so he couldn't carry him. Wolf ran out of the house.

"Help! Somebody help!" He shouted out over and over through out the town. People came out of their houses to see what all the noise was all about. Selena and Oreyn came out of the fighter's guild (they left a note for Wolf and Azul, telling them where they are) to see Wolf running around screaming his head off.

Selena and Oreyn ran up to him and Oreyn gripped his shoulders. "What's wrong Wolf?! What's going on?" Oreyn gasped. Wolf's eyes were wide and his face was covered in sweat. "Azul! He won't answer me! He's hurt!" Wolf panicked.

No need for another word, Oreyn and Selena rushed to the house and Wolf led them. They rushed into the house and Azul was lying on the floor, eyes open wide. Oreyn rushed to him and kneeled by Azul's side and gasped. Azul's eyes were black voids.


	11. Problems Arise

I don't own Oblivion. I only own my made-up characters.

Chapter 11

Jack watched from a distance as skilled mages tried to undo the curse that held the young dunmer boy in such a miserable state. He couldn't help. He had been watching the family all of these years. Truth was, he even saw the ghost of Valen curse them as they were infants.

"I just don't understand. We've done everything. I don't think even the Nine Devine can undo this spell." One mage said and caught Jack's attention. Jack stood up from the tree root he was sitting on. The sun was almost up and he didn't have enough blood to allow him to walk in the sun. Just as he was turning to go, he noticed that when all the mages, Selena and Oreyn had their backs turned so they can discuss the problem, Wolf kneeled to his brother. Jack squinted his eyes to see what the boy was doing but couldn't make out what it was.

OOOOOOOOOO

_(Two weeks earlier)_

_Wolf was training with Oreyn. Oreyn went one way and Wolf went a different way. The twigs and leaves crunched and snapped under his feet as he walked through the forest. His bow was in hand. Legally, Wolf and Azul were old enough to hunt with a weapon such as a bow or a dagger. Even a short sword was allowed. As he went deeper into the forest, he saw a fortress. Wolf had always wanted to go into one but he wasn't allowed._

_If he went in, he'd be in big trouble. But if he didn't, he'd be bored to tears. Besides, Wolf never learned anything by obeying his parents. So he chose the way he wanted. He chose to go inside it. He walked to the door and used all his strength to push the door open. YES! The door opened slightly. Enough for him to squeeze through._

_It was dark and spooky but that didn't stop Wolf. He lit a torch and walked deep into the fortress. Occasionally his bow would hit the wall because he had trouble holding it. The place got pretty boring to him. But before he could turn around to leave, the door he just went through closed and the room lightened brightly. Wolf nearly whimpered but stopped himself and tried to back away but he saw a ghost right in front of him. Wolf gasped. It was a ghost of a dunmer._

"_Don't be frightened, Young one." Valen said in a fake nice voise. He folded his legs so that he was sitting in air. Wolf walked closer with caution. Something didn't feel right about this spirit. The ghost held no smile but a blank, unreadable face. "I've been watching your family for a while now and let me tell you this; your brother will not be surviving much longer." Valen informed the young dunmer._

_Wolf's eyes grew but he held back his gasp. "How…Nevermind. Dumb question. Is there a way to save him...Ghost?" Wolf asked nervously. Valen looked at him. "There may be one way. But you will have to sacrifice your childhood happiness when you use it." Valen said. He was mentally grinning inside._

"_What do I have to do?" Wolf asked eagerly. There was no way he was going to let his brother die. "I shall teach you. You will use it when his eyes are nothing but blackness." Replied the ghost as he went to teach the technique that soon will destroy him mentally._

(Present)

Now was the time for him to use it. Wolf laid his hands on Azul's chest and began to chant a quiet enchantment. He didn't care if it was dark magic. There was a glow for a second then it went away. Wolf gasped and fell to his side in exhaustion. That magic drained him so much. The last thing he saw was his brother groaning and people surrounding him.

When wolf awoke, he was in his bed in his and his brother's room. His face took the dark, evil look he got from Selena's dream and gave a toothy smirk. He had a lust for blood of the innocent.

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Sorry it's so short but I'm not feeling so good. I think I'm getting sick again. Well, I hope you liked this.


	12. Selena Meets Jack

I don't own Oblivion. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: My apologies for the delay of this chapter.

Chapter 12

Weeks went by and Wolf wasn't getting better. Or should I say, _Black _wasn't getting better. His thirst for death and blood filled the young dunmer's body. He yearned for a fight. But he kept that as a secret for himself. He would let no one know. He was finally allowed out of bed. When he walked down stairs, he saw Azul eating breakfast with Selena. "Come. Eat with us, Wolf." She said with a smile. Black didn't smile back. His face stayed angry. "It's Black. Mother." He said and sat down beside her. Selena frowned in confusion.

"I thought you wanted to be called by 'Wolf'." She said. Black sat down and started eating rat meat. "It's 'Black' now. I'd prefer to be called by my first name. Oreyn?" Black said. Azul faced him in shock. That's the first time that Black had ever said his real name. "Y-Yes Black?" He asked nervously. The face that Black had on scared people. "So you heard?...Good." Black said and turned back to his food.

Selena frowned deeper. "Are you feeling alright honey? You don't normally act like this, baby." Selena asked and put her hand to his forehead. But Black just swatted it away. "I'm fine mother. You're embarrassing me." He complained and went back to eating his rat meat. Nothing else was said through the whole thing.

OOOOOOOOOO

Jack saw Black swat Selena's hand away from his head. Selena looked as if she would cry but she didn't. Jack frowned. What was wrong with that boy? It's time to confront the kids instead of just standing around. He watched the two boys walk out of the house and headed to the fighters guild. Jack followed them. Azul was carrying a bag. Most likely it was Oreyn's lunch that he had forgotten again. But there was food in the guild even though they were running out.

Oreyn already knew that Jack was alive but Jack wanted him to keep it a secret from Selena. Oreyn was just so happy. Happier than Jack thought he would be. Jack couldn't remember how he convinced Oreyn that he was alive. All he remembered was walking up the guild's door. Jack watched the boys give the food to their father before walking away. Probably going to the book store like they always do.

Jack went up to the boys and they stopped and stare at him. "Do you know where Selena is?" Jack asked. He had to ask so he wasn't really suspicious. "We shouldn't talk to-" Azul began but Black cut him off. "Why should we tell you?" He hissed. Jack sighed and rubbed his head. It was hard enough to talk and keep his fangs hidden but now he has to deal with that and two stubborn kids.

"I'm and old friend of Selena. I have been away for a very long time. She'll be so happy to see me." Jack said. Black glared at him. "How do I know that's you're not lying?" He hissed. Jack had to think quickly. "Take me to her and you'll see." He finally said. Black and Azul led Jack to the house they lived in. Jack smirked. It was Oreyn's old house but had a few changes. Azul knocked on the door. "Mom! There's a man here for you!" He called. Selena opened the door and the first thing she saw was Jack's grinning face.

"J-Jack? But you're…" She began in shock and almost began to step back. Jack shook his head. "No, I'm not dead. I have a confession to make. During the last few days I worked at the fighter's guild, I was cursed with vampirism. And after I was sent to my grave, that's when it decided to kick in. Selena, I'm a vampire." He whispered and looked down at his feet. He hoped that she wouldn't be scared of him. He could just imagine the shock on Azul's and Black's faces.

He was about to turn away when he felt two arms wrap around him in a gentle hug. "I don't care what you are. I missed you so much!" She cried and held him close to her. Jack was a bit stunned but wrapped his arms around her into a hug and let her cry. When she finally pulled away from him, Jack stared into her eyes with his now red ones.

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Not much here. Well, I hoped you liked it.


	13. School

I don't own Oblivion

I don't own Oblivion. I only own my made-up characters.

Chapter 13- School

It wasn't long before Azul and Black were back in school. The teachers kept a close eye on him. More than they used too. Now it was on Black's nerves. Black sat in the back. Azul sat near one of the windows. Kids of many different races separated Black from his brother but Black could still see Azul and keep an eye on him. Black looked around and saw this redguard girl staring at him. But when she saw that Black had caught her, she turned around quickly; a blush appeared on her face.

She had a huge crush on Black but Azul had had a huge crush on her. Black wasn't interested in her though. She took a quick glance back to Black only to turn back around and giggle to herself. She was in front of the class. But people could see each other in it. The orc teacher finished drawing a picture of an ogre and turned back to the class and tapped the picture with a ruler.

"Attention class." She said sweetly. She tapped the picture again. "Can anyone tell me what the best skill to use when fighting an ogre?" She asked and looked around as a lot of students raised their hands and pointed to the girl redguard with blond hair. All the hands went down. "Speed." The redguard said simply as if it was the easiest question ever.

"Very good, Scarlet. Ogres are big and strong but they are not very fast. They specialize in strength not speed." The orc teacher said. Scarlet turned to look at Black. Then she turned back around in embarrassment due to the fact that Black was giving her an uninterested look. He didn't care that she got that right. He and Azul learned that from their parents.

As the teacher talked about how to survive in the wild when you only have a dagger, Black turned to check on Azul, only to find his brother had fallen asleep. His head rested on the desk and his arms were dangling by his sides. Black knew he had to wake him up. So he crumpled some paper into a ball and when the teacher wasn't watching, he tossed and it landed on his brother's head before it fell to the floor.

Azul made a small snort, that was heard by the orc teacher and she went up to his desk and slapped the ruler hard on the desk, making Azul slam himself up faster than light with his eyes wide.

"YMC Square!" He yelled. The whole class laughed at Azul's outburst. Azul just sank deep into his seat. "Will there be anymore naptimes for you, Oreyn? Or do we need to alert your parents?" She asked the shaken dunmer child.

"N-No Miss. Kro-garth…I'll stay awake ma'am." He said quietly. Miss. Kro-garth smiled at this then went to the front of the class. Azul looked back to his brother who frowned at the fact that he was sleeping.

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Well, that's all I got. I have to go and work on my other fics.


	14. Taken with one last view of Azul

I don't own Oblivion. I just own my made-up characters.

A/N: for all those who are reading this, I'm no longer an anti-slashy when it comes to fics.

Ryu: Don't forget to tell them!

Me: Huh? Oh, right! From what I understand, the creators of Oblivion are going to make another Elder Scrolls game. I have no clue what it's going to be called or what game system it's going to be on so please don't ask me.

Ryu: But if you know its name, what console it's on, or when it's coming out (If anything) let us know in a review.

Me: I think that's about it don't you think?

Ryu: No. I still have to say my piece.

Me: Oh, yeah.

Ryu: Ahem! REVIEWS INSPIRE SABOR TO MAKE MORE CHAPTERS SO READ AND REVIEW! There. Now we're done.

Me: (Holding ears) You know, now would be a good time to remind you not to yell when you're right beside me.

Ryu: (blushes, Cheesy grin) Sorry.

**Chapter 14**

"That was one of the most boring classes in all my life." Black huffed as he and Azul walked through the woods. The school was located a bit in the woods but there was a dirt path that they were to follow to get back to the city. Azul walked quietly along side his brother.

"I mean, what kind of a useless moron doesn't know about ogres? Now deadra, there's a creature I want to know about. Dramora especially. I want to know everything about them." Black exclaimed excitedly, making his hands into fists. Azul stopped there and glanced in shock at the older dunmer.

Said dunmer noticed his brother stopped and he gazed at Azul skeptically. "What is it Azul?" He asked, the black around his eyes added an intimidating attraction to his red dunmer eyes.

"How do you know about the Dramora? We don't even take history! And even if we did, we wouldn't learn about the oblivion crisis until we were three grades higher!" Azul demanded. Black blinked at him and shrugged his shoulders uncaringly.

"Don't be such a mage, Azul! Unlike you who look things up in books, I actually ask around." Black snorted. (A/N: the way Black said it, being called a mage is like being called a nerd or a geek to kids).

Azul pouted. "I am not a mage! I'm just getting a head start." He protested. Black smirked and danced around. "Mage, mage, you are a mage!" He chanted.

Azul's face darkened and he stormed ahead. "Come on, it's getting dark." And it was true, the sun was almost set and the stars already were showing in the sky. Without a comment, Black followed Azul.

They didn't speak for a while and by this time, it actually was dark. While Black was thinking about the Oblivion crisis, Azul was thinking about what delicious meal their mother had prepared for when he stepped on something.

Azul stopped and looked down. It was too dark to make out anything by vision so he knelt down and picked it up. It felt like a triangle with a metal chain. The front part of the triangle had a bump on it like the bottom of a diamond. Quickly, Azul put it in his pocket and rushed to meet up with Black who was at the gate by now.

OOOO

"Where were you two? Modryn and I were worried sick!" Their mother, Selena, exclaimed and engulfed the two in a hug. Azul hugged her back while Black just patted her on the back and rolled his eyes.

"We're sorry mom." Azul whined. Black snorted. _'What a kiss up!'_ Black thought.

Suddenly, Oreyn rushed into the house and slammed the door closed. He was pale and sweating.

"Oreyn, what's going on?" Selena asked as she let the two boys go. Oreyn struggled to breathe. "Selena, get the boys out of town! Quickly! I don't know how, I don't know why, but oblivion gates are appearing everywhere and Chorrol is being attacked by the deadra!" He shouted and rushed to the room him and Selena shared to grab his armor and blunt mace.

Selena gasped and quickly fetched her Golden saint armor, golden saint shield and helmet, and sword. Jack had acquired these over the years by the shivering isles and mortified them for her.

"Kids, get your cloaks!" She demanded. "Mommy!" Azul screamed as the cries and screams from everyone outside startled him. Black, for once, was truly terrified and frozen on the spot.

Once Black and Azul had on their cloaks, Selena rushed them outside while Oreyn fought off the deadra and dramora. He was determined to keep his family safe. Deadra and dramora were everywhere. Burning, cutting, killing. Houses were on fire and every single guard was fighting as best as they could.

Outside the gate, there were horses and carts for families in the town. Guards that could be spared were driving the carts. Using her remaining fatigue, Selena hoisted Black and Azul up in the cart where other kids were who filled the entire thing.

"Mommy?" Azul questioned as soon as he realized his mother was not getting in. She kissed them.

"What every you do, fight my children." She said. Jack came out from nowhere and ran to her side. "What are you waiting for?" He cried with his sword drawn. They're going after the children! We have to get them out of here!"

Black could not speak. Was he excited or was he terrified? He did not know.

"What about daddy?" Azul asked in his quiet voice. Despite being ten years of age, he still called his parents Mommy and Daddy.

"He will be fine. When this is over, look for us. We all will be together again." She whispered and finally, the carts started moving. Azul started crying as he saw his mother getting smaller and smaller.

Black just remained quiet. He stared at the wooden floor bored of the cart when something caught his eye. He picked it up off the floor after it fell from Azul's pocket. He untied the object from the cloth.

"Where did you get this?" He hissed in a sharp whisper. Azul stopped weeping and reached for it.

"Give it back to me, Black!" He demanded in a surprisingly harsh tone. "Are you crazy carrying around an Amulet of Kings look-alike?" He hissed in another sharp whisper and gripped the amulet tightly.

Before Azul could answer, Black dropped it. "OW!" He exclaimed. "That thing it hot!"

Azul picked it up, not feeling a bit hot. Just coolness from the metal. This confused Azul to a point he could not explain.

OOO

"Hold to the children!" The guards called out. The dramora and deadra had caught up to them and the guards did their best to fight them off. One had grabbed a hold of the cart edge and something actually told Azul: _**Touch the beast with the amulet.**_

Hesitantly, he slammed the amulet on its hand and the dramora's hand turned to ice and it let go screaming in pain. Black was pale and glanced at his equally pale brother.

"How did you know that would work?" He asked shakily. Azul shook his head with his mouth wide open. "I don't know." He replied. "Duck!" and orc kid shouted and they all ducked as a dramora sat atop a flying dragon-like deadra. The creature's claws just missed Azul's Mohawk hair by an inch.

They sat back up and laughed nervously. "That was close." Black laughed and spared a glance at Azul who was pale and frozen, looking at him, no, behind him. Black looked behind him just in time to see another dramora on a flying deadra pick him up in those large claws of it's and began flying away.

With all the cries from the cart, Black was unable to decipher what cries were his and what cries were those of the children, including his brother, who still sat in the cart. Black could tell that most of the deadra and dramora were leaving as he was being carried away by the beast. The dramora sitting atop the deadra laughed and it's armor shook as the horned beast laughed.

Black's eyes could only let out one crystal tear as he was dragged into the oblivion gate that closed behind them.

**To Be Continued**

A/N: Like it, hate it? Coming up next at some point, The next ten years later in the next chapter. R&R!


	15. New Stroy

Sorry:

There will be a sequel to this story so it's not the next chapter it's the next story.


End file.
